User blog:Chris Midget/Lego CUUSOO news blog 27/4/12
Hello and welcome to the new lego cuusoo news blog with regular updates from lego cuusoo The Winchester fails Lego review The Winchester, made by Yatkuu, has disappointlly but expectedly failed lego review. The Winchester recived a huge wave of support after Simon Pegg metioned the project on the connan O'brien show. TLG's resoning is below * '' The LEGO Jury has completed the review of the Winchester - Shaun of the Dead project that hit 10,000 supporters on LEGO CUUSOO on March 31, 2012. LEGO CUUSOO gives the opportunity to submit product ideas, however all LEGO products, regardless of age target, must be content appropriate for our core audience. With this in mind we have decided that – good though the model is – the film Shaun of the Dead contains content that is not appropriate for our core target audience of children ages 6-11. Long before the Winchester received mainstream media attention, Greg (Yatkuu) contacted us in earnest to see if his project was acceptable. We recognized the potential conflict, but didn’t see a reason to remove the project. The model was presented tastefully and we thought it deserved fair consideration. With 10,000 supporters, the Winchester earned the opportunity to receive the full LEGO Review. Greg has been a pleasure to work with throughout this process. We’re impressed by his model, grateful for his constructive approach with us, and we are sad to disappoint such a devoted LEGO fan. Opening ourselves to new product suggestions invites popular ideas that don’t always fit our brand. This is the first time we’ve felt that we should turn a LEGO CUUSOO idea down, but we’re grateful for the spirit behind projects like the Winchester and for the opportunity to be challenged. It keeps us sharp and looking toward the future of the LEGO brick. We appreciate the passion exhibited for new product ideas on LEGO CUUSOO. The LEGO CUUSOO Team'' Eve online ships reaches 10 000 supporters The EVE Online Ships - Rifter project by Czar has reached 10000 supporters. lego says You've done it! You and all of the EVE Online fans voting for this have together achieved 10,000 supporters for the EVE Online Ships - Rifter project. We're fans of awesome spaceships too, so we're excited about this one. You've built quite an impressive LEGO Rifter. It captures the essence of the ship with LEGO bricks, and it will serve as a good starting point as we explore the possibility of transforming this into a LEGO product. Congratulations on achieving 10,000 supporters. We now officially advance this project to the Review phase. '' and all the rubbish about what haapens next. '''Review prediction fail' The game fanbase is to small, the only reason it might pass is they don't want to projects in a row to fail Project spotlight: Space marines The Space marines project on cuusoo is simply amazing. Made by Nick Royer this project has already got over 2500 votes. This is the best project on cuusoo so go over and suppot now The end Next blog will be up on Monday, I am looking for another reporter to help write articles, thanks. Also any suggestions for the project spotlight are welcome Category:Blog posts